


Day 9; Hance

by Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, Sex While Standing, Strength Kink, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/Curiously-Artistic
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 9.Prompts chosen: Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) and Lingerie.





	Day 9; Hance

Kinktober Day 9: ~~Titfucking~~ |  **Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)**  | ~~Bondage~~ |  **Lingerie**

 


End file.
